


The Road To Become A Full-Fledged Demon

by Scaranpannoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Spelunking, Demons, Devious little brothers, Double Penetration, First Times, Half-angel, Just a lil bit of plot, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Other, PWP, Shrinking, Superpowers, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, before I forget, dub-con (I think?), mentions of cockvore, mentions of watersports and scat, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaranpannoir/pseuds/Scaranpannoir
Summary: Tyler wanted his first time to be just like how he fantasized it.Both of his mates couldn't do it--well, the tried but failed.And so they want to get advice from his little brother, and they got their sought-out advice... in the most inappropriate way.





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is the A/N section? Alright then. Soooo this is my first fic in this site (I'll be posting fanfics from ff.net through time and space jk but I will repost stuff.) Just know that this is my last warning--extremely mature, please be sure that you are of age, and/or will not be scarred by reading this. By proceeding, you can't sue me for not warning you~~

Tyler couldn’t wait. His heart was beating very quickly as Arland fingered him. He was straddling Castillo, who was sitting on the bed, his back propped up against the headboard, hands on his hips whilst Arland’s fingers did wonders to his now positively loosened hole. This being his first time, he knew they were very determined to give him the best pleasure to remember.  
And once they did penetrate him, he’d become a full-fledged demon, possibly one stronger than his little half-brother, whom had stopped being a fledgling, years before him. Now his anticipation was making him pant, moaning wantonly. He couldn’t decide which one he’d like inside him first—he’d preferred that they entered him together, hence the extra prep they were doing to him.  
But the problem was, where Castillo was long, hot, and leaking, Arland had always been the wider one. He was afraid that after all this preparation, only one of theirs would fit in. That was how big Arland was.  
Granted, he was greedy himself for wanting both for his first time.  
“Ready?” Castillo’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, anticipation gleaming in his eyes.  
“Yes,” he said breathlessly, looking into his eyes.  
“Now, relax,” Arland said, his smirk clear in his voice. As he descended on their hot, pulsing members, his heartbeat soared, anticipation killing him—he just wanted them so, so much! It had taken him this long to find himself a soulmate—just like any angels would—both full-fledged and fallen, as his mother had said.  
And he only wanted them so bad.  
But then he yelped as his hole was stretched far too wide for him and he jumped away, his black wings helping him get away from them. Both Castillo and Arland was after him in a second, worry etched in their faces.  
“Are you alright?”  
“We didn’t hurt you too much, did we?”  
“Was the prep not enough?”  
Tyler shook his head. He was disappointed in himself—he was supposed to be a demon, for fuck’s sake! “I-I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m ready yet…” he said, releasing a shuddering breath.  
Castillo sighed. “That’s why I said we should enter you individually before we attempt a double penetration,” he said resignedly. Tyler sighed also, looking away, dejected.  
“It’s just—I’ve always fantasized that my first time would be with both of you inside me at the same time… I guess it’s too far a leap for me, huh?” he said in a self-deprecating way. “I’m sorry—I… I need some time alone…”  
“But…” Arland started.  
“Leave,” Tyler said, turning his back on them to hide his face. His black wings cocooned him as he walked away.  
“Wait—“ both Arland and Castillo tried, but one word from Tyler stilled their attempts to help him.  
“Please,” he said quietly before disappearing into the shadows. Both Arland and Castillo looked at each other.  
“What do we do now?” Castillo asked, placing his palm on his face.  
“Let’s just… give him time. He’d always wanted us both in him at the same time, it must be a shock for him that he couldn’t do that so easily… In the mean time, let’s find a solution to this predicament,” Arland said, placing a hand on his subordinate’s waist. He’d noticed that the moment the half-angel left, their members had gone flaccid, and there was nothing they could do.  
Castillo nodded, his mind already working a mile a minute. They sat on the bed, a thoughtful look on their faces. Hours later, they couldn’t find any solutions, so they sighed. “I’m not good in love life complications…” Castillo admitted.  
“You say that and yet you deal with many divorced patients,” Arland grinned at him. Castillo only punched him lightly on the chest, a small smile twisting his lips.  
“I don’t give them advice you know, I just help them get out of the depression of it all,” he told him with a chuckle, but then he suddenly stopped, an idea popping into his head. “That’s it!”  
“What’s it?” Arland asked, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in his subordinate’s face.  
“We should ask Tyson for advice!”  
“Tyson… as in Tyler’s little brother?” he asked skeptically.  
“Yes, he has a boyfr—mate, I mean,” Castillo said, correcting himself at the last minute.  
“Hm, yes… maybe he can,” Arland said, a grin splitting his face in two. They smiled at each other before standing up, dressing into some T-shirts and random pants. They both walked out of the room in search of Tyson.


	2. Solving The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Arland and Castillo goes out to meet Tyson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I can't, I didn't... ;_; I'm so happy that I'm in tears... Thank you for the comments and Kudos, everyone ;_; You don't know how happy those make me feel...

Tyson was just minding his own business when his older brother went into his room, bawling his eyes out. “Tyson…” he whined-cried, and Tyson, ever the little brother, pulled his brother into a hug.

“What’s wrong, Tyler?” he asked, not minding the fact that his brother was naked, and his feathery wings were out. “I thought you wanted to lose your virginity tonight before the Gala Dinner?”

“We were about to…” he sniffled, rubbing his face onto his little brother’s chest, “but… but…”

“You were too scared? You weren’t prepped enough? Or did they do something you didn’t want to do?” he asked, his eyes narrowing at each and every suggestion. His brother sniffled for a while before he mumbled; “I wasn’t loose enough…”

Tyson rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement.

“You wanted them to enter you together?” he asked, and shook his head when Tyler nodded into his chest. “I’ve got an idea, I have a muscle relaxant lube in my bathroom, you can use it.”

“Really?” Tyler asked, looking hopefully into his brother’s eyes.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” he replied. “But you have to wash it away after half an hour of application, or else your asshole would be loose for a very long time, and you could bet your ass that it wouldn’t please your boyfriends… I mean, mates much,” he amended after he saw the glare his brother leveled at him.

“Alright…” he mumbled, hugging his brother once more before pulling away. “Thanks,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, and don’t forget about the Gala Dinner tonight!” Tyson told his brother, whom only nodded before he disappeared behind the bathroom door. Once again, he went back to waiting for his boyfriend to show up. They’d promised a good and thorough fuck before the Gala Dinner, and he was looking forward to it. He just hoped that his boyfriend wasn’t in the mood for a cock vore or anything, because that would mean that he’d miss the Gala Dinner, and he’d be stuck within either his boyfriend’s testicle or his bladder for a month or so—that is if he wasn’t shot as cum and into another’s body, which would add some more time of him being cum, and it would be a pain in the ass if he missed a few months’ worth of devilish things he could be doing…

Then, there was a knock on the door to his bedroom, and he got up.

“Geeze, Cam, I’ve been waiting forever…” he trailed off. “How may I help you?” he asked with an eyebrow raised at the sight of both of Tyler’s half-naked boy… mates.

“Umm, we’re here for advice…” they said, looking very uncomfortable. He gave them a scary smile, which made them shudder. Oh, they were so fun to tease, especially when they first met… When he’d threatened to vore them for years…

“Come on in,” he said with a vindictive smile. The two stepped inside with trepidation. “What seems to be the problem?” he asked like a professional advice-giving people.

“Well, Tyler wanted us to… um, penetrate him together, but he wasn’t ready for the both of us at once,” Castillo started.

“But we’re just… too big together for him,” Arland finished.

“Oh? Let me see your problem,” Tyson said, waving his hand, banishing their remaining clothes away. Both Castillo and Arland immediately went to cover their parts as Tyson looked them over.

“Hmmm… I think I know what your problem is… and I know just the right medicine to solve it,” he said gleefully. It had always been something he’d wanted to do with his boyfriend, but it just wasn’t possible—not when his boyfriend was spell-resistant.

“Really?” they asked, hopeful and wary at the same time.

“Yep,” he said gleefully, waving his hand to do some more magic to them, “I just have to shrink you!”

“WHAT?!” they said, immediately covering their private parts, but that wasn’t what the demon was aiming for. He smirked as the two began shrinking, their heights and mass reduced, until they were just 3-4 inches tall. They squeaked in surprise when he went over and picked them up, admiring his work.

Oh, yes, having them in him as his boyfriend fucked him will be oh-so delightful…

“You just need to bear with it, if you want to. Or you can just enjoy it,” he said with a gleeful smile. His smile broadened when he heard a knock on his door. He shoved his pants down and opened up his entrance with two fingers, while his other hand shoved the two shrunken, protesting demons inside.

“Coming!” he said as he buckled his belt, opening the door. When he opened the door, Cameron was there, an eyebrow raised. Tyson had to look up to look him in the eye.

“You look happy,” he said in his deep, gruff voice.

“Oh yes, I certainly am!” he said brightly. Cameron looked at him suspiciously before he leaned forwards and pulled the other demon into a mind-blowing kiss. He felt his muscles clench at the sheer pleasure that kiss gave him, and he moaned when he felt the two demons inside him shift around due to his clenching.

“Oh… my…” he said airily. Cameron just smiled and pulled him up, making his legs wrap around his waist automatically.

“Umm, Tyson?” someone called from the bathroom. Tyson looked at Tyler goofily, his mind still in a daze from the mind-blowing kiss and the feel of two demons in his ass. “I…. should give you both some privacy… I’ll be taking your lube!” he told them as he made his escape, blushing all the way to his bedroom.

“That was… rare,” Cam commented. “Never knew he’d need lube… Is he losing his tonight?” he asked with a grin.

“Yup! He asked me for some advice,” he said, grinding his hips onto Cams, moaning when he felt his own hardness against his boyfriend’s.

“Hmm, such a good brother, you are… I wonder why you’re even a demon…” he teased, letting out his tentacles to bind his wrists and ankles as his hands started undressing him. The soft, gentle touches were driving him crazy, and he knew it. And he loved it.

“Cam…” he whined, shifting ever so slightly whenever he could feel the two inside of him move.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you,” he murmured right into his ear, lips touching the shell of it, making him shudder from the feeling of lips gliding on such a sensitive place. “You just have to be patient,” he added in a teasing tone before he kneeled in front of him, where his fingers glided over, the tentacles also followed.

He watched in amusement as some tendrils circled a pert nub and pulled it, rubbed it, and pinched it, making the demon let out many, different sounds, ranging from a moan, to a whine, to a sound that is in-between.

His journey stopped for a while as he considered giving him head or just go downwards.

To be honest, Tyson had been expecting the demon to go downwards, since he just loved to tease him. So when he felt a soft tongue drag it’s wetness from the base of his shaft, tracing the vein, and ending up right on the slit, he couldn’t help the gasp of surprise and his hips bucking forward to get more of that warm wetness onto his hard, aching member.

“You like it when I lick you, now don’t you?” Cam said, his breath ghosting over the sensitive head. Tyson could only buck his hips and moan before the question settled in.

“I love it more when you suck me, deep throat me, and I see my cock through your fucking throat as you swallow around me,” Tyson said without hesitation. When he saw ruby eyes darken with each word he spoke, he licked his lips in anticipation. Oh, he knew how to push his boyfriend’s buttons, alright.

“Either I should do what you claim to love to see me do… or I should just go away from your needy cock?” he suggested with an evil chuckle, sucking the skin on his pelvis, his cheek gliding over the erection he knew his little boyfriend would like him to suck as if for an emphasis.

“Fuck it, Cam…!” Tyson growled, especially what replaced warm wetness he craved for were barely-there tickling touches of his tentacles that only teased and put him on edge, but not giving him relief. He just chuckled in response before he went further, urging his tentacles to give him the leverage and space he needed.

He took a testicle into his mouth, licking, suckling on it as if it were a candy. He knew just how much Tyson loved getting them teased with a tongue. He left the demon moaning loudly, nearly screaming in pleasure, trying to grind onto his face to get friction, but he effectively avoided his attempts.

He continued to tease and suckle, dragging his tongue for enough pressure from the edge of his twitching hole to between the wet, sensitive balls, up to that sensitive place just under the head of his erection. He was driving his boyfriend crazy and he knew it.

“C-Cam!!” he cried before he came in a beautiful arch. He just hummed as he bit and licked the inner thighs as he rode out his orgasm. He smiled when he went limp from the power of his orgasm.

“That was a powerful shot,” he commented as he kissed him soundly.

“You’re teasing me way too much,” he complained.

“I guess I am,” he shrugged, going back down again to watch as his fingers pried him open. “… And who are these little ones up your ass?” he inquired when he saw two pairs of feet wriggling around inside his boyfriend.

“Arland and Castillo, they’re Tyler’s,” he replied, squirming at the feel of air inside him while Cam’s fingers kept him open.

“No wonder you came so fast.”

“Hey! I’ve been wanting this for a long time, you know,” he pouted.

“A hidden kink?” he looked upwards, the sight of him inspecting his ass hole from between his legs arousing Tyson very quickly. Cam smirked at the sight of his hardening arousal. “You’re insatiable.”

“You gonna fuck me, or not?” he snapped, tightening his muscles around Cam’s fingers to emphasize his point.

“Oh, I will, alright, but won’t these two slip inside my cock hole if I do so? I’m not in for accidental vore, because those things are fatal, and I don’t want a half-angel targeting me.”

“Then you could just push them to the sides, or up into my bowels. I know your tentacles could reach them no matter how deep they are, if they even end up there,” he scoffed.

“Alright,” he shrugged and stood up, lining the head of his erection onto the loose, waiting hole. In one fast slide, he bottomed out, impossibly deep into his boyfriend, pushing the two inside far deeper than how far his own erection would usually reach. Tyson gasped as he saw stars when he felt the two inside nudge unreachable sensitive places he never knew existed.

Cam set up a hard, punishing pace, aiming for his prostate and pushing the two guys deeper inside him with each thrust, until he could tell that they could be stuck in the ring of muscles that led deeper into Tyson’s bowels.

Their feet hitting his head just right made the experience all that pleasurable, and it was the same for Tyson, he could tell. His hand went to grab his boyfriend’s cock, pumping him gently as one of his tentacles dive in and out of his urethra, teasing sensitive spots in there.

The double stimulation was incredible, and with the knowledge of two people plugging up his bowels, who are probably only going to get in deeper once his boyfriend came made him tense, clamping down on the cock lodged inside of him, as he came with more power than before. He could feel Cam following mere seconds later, his warmth spreading inside him as copious amounts of come splashed into him.

The feeling was addicting.

Cam put him on the bed as he followed to lay down beside him in a post-coital moment. When he felt himself soften, he pulled out slowly and watched as his own come trickled out of his boyfriend’s loose and slightly abused hole.

“That was awesome,” Tyson mumbled, his body completely lax.

“It was,” Cam agreed, putting an arm over his boyfriend’s slightly distended abdomen.

“So, who did your cock eat?” Tyson asked after a while.

“Oh, some human I found days ago,” he said, waving it off.

“One human or two? ‘Cuz I won’t believe you if you said that you only vored one,” he said, stifling a yawn.

“Well, uhh… three, I think…?”

Movement inside his bowels made him tense, and his eyes widened in wonder. They were very, very far inside, and he couldn’t help squirming at the feel of something that deep that wasn’t come.

“C-Cam…? Could you get them out? Now?” he said, hating the stutter, but he was feeling uncomfortable, what with something that deep inside of him and the fact that one of his boyfriend’s tentacles was going to reach that deep inside also to retrieve them.

“You scared?” Cam asked, rubbing his hand on his chest to alleviate some tension out of him.

“No, it’s just uncomfortable,” he said, squirming a little bit more.

“Hmm,” Cam’s voice rumbled in his chest in a soothing way, making Tyson relax a little bit as a few tentacles breached his loose opening and sliding deep, deep inside. He made it a point to brush the edges of his intestines with each movement as they wound deeper and deeper inside.

He was getting aroused again as he could feel his come slicking his way, splashing against him every now and then, and when his tentacle felt something squirming inside, they wrapped around them and slowly, gently pulled them out.

By the time they were free from the confines of Tyson’s velvety walls, they calmed down, stopping their struggles against the seemingly-large tentacle.

“That was…” Arland said, leaning onto Castillo once they were on the bed.

“Intense?” Tyson supplied, smirking.

“No, that was weird,” Castillo said, cuddling up against his partner.

“Well, that was a very good test for me, you see,” Tyson said with a smirk. Cam went away to grab a wet tissue to clean the two up, seeing that they were practically drowning in come, seconds before.

“Yeah, wait until you get clamped down on all sides and then nearly drowning in come after you get pushed by something really hot,” Castillo said with an eyeroll, gratefully accepting the large wet tissue to wipe themselves off, helping Arland reach the places he couldn’t reach.

“That sounds so much like cock vore,” Tyson pouted.

“Difference is, you can go a lot deeper than just the testicles or the bladder,” Cam pointed out, and both Arland and Castillo shuddered at the thought of getting vored. It was a new concept to them, and they were slightly apprehensive at the mention of vore.

“So? Why did you put them up your ass? I know that ‘it’s one of your hidden kinks’ is not enough reason to do it on impulse,” Cam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“They made Tyler cry, so they deserved it,” he said with a frown.

“Ty cried?” they both asked, their eyes wide in disbelief and their eyebrows so far up, it touched their hairlines.

“And whose fault is that?” Tyson glared at the two. They sighed and muttered inaudible ‘sorry’s’, shrunken as they were. Tyson got up and stretched, rubbing his slightly distended belly with a satisfied smile.

“Alright, I need to go get ready for the Gala Dinner,” he announced and went into the bathroom. Both Castillo and Arland began panicking when they remembered that they were supposed to attend with Tyler, and they asked Cam for help to un-shrink them.

“Sorry guys, the only one who could negate Tyson’s powers is Tyler. I’m just not powerful enough,” Cam shrugged when they turned to him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you attend the Gala Dinner,” Tyson said as he casually strode out of the bathroom in his naked glory. Cam watched him with a smirk as he got dressed. He had an idea of what he was about to do, but he will keep himself quiet. It was more fun when everything is a surprise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wonder what'll happen next...? ;D
> 
> Next time: The Gala Dinner!!!
> 
> I remember going to one of those once, and I felt so out of place, and I also felt uncomfortable since there was a hell lot of people around...
> 
> \---- To be continued --


	3. The Gala Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now comes the Gala Dinner... What do you think Tyson's plan is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait~~~ if I were to be honest, word (and photoshop) are being a b**** to me so I couldn't do much of anything--in terms of doing schoolwork and writing fanfics and original fics in general... But I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this as much as I writing it XD
> 
> So please do, enjoy the Gala Dinner~~ hueehuehue
> 
> As always, it's still unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine (point them out if you find any, please?)

"Tyler," Tyson called, entering his brother's room without even knocking.

"I'm in the bathroom," he called back, grabbing his boxers from the towel rack, a towel tied around his waist, covering his bits. Tyson popped his head in through the ornate door, leading to the bathroom.

"Did you use it?"

"I did," Tyler nodded, glancing towards the item on the counter. It would definitely prepare him for the next time he'll be doing it with his mates, but he was still reluctant to put it in. Even if it's just a toy, he still felt as if he would lose his virginity if he used it.

His eyes glanced back to his little brother. He noticed a crooked, evil smile gracing his lips, and he instantly became wary. "I've got something for you."

"What is it?" Tyler asked as he put on his boxers, taking off his towel in the process. Tyson gave him a wider smile.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it throughout the Gala Dinner," he said, making Tyler assume that it might be some sort of trinket.

The older brother nodded before gasping and blushing in embarrassment when Tyson's hand got into his boxers and push something straight into his rear entrance. Tyson retreated almost immediately, grabbing his brother's hand before he could take off his boxers and take whatever it was he pushed in, out.

"Wh-what did you just--???!!" he asked, squirming and letting his rear clench around the thing inside him.

"A gift," he replied off handedly, using magic to dress him and groom him until he was presentable enough. "Come on, let's go to the Dinner before we're late."

Tyler, still blushing, followed his brother, noticing that whatever was inside him felt way better than having any other toy inside him, considering that his acquaintances said that toys felt cold, rather different than the warm tiny thing inside him.

Xx

Both Castillo and Arland were confused, to say the least. They were honestly disoriented. After Tyson returned from cleaning himself up, he then proceeded to stun them, and now they woke up to a slightly familiar sight.

All around them were velvety soft walls that crushed them ever so slightly, and yet it was... Rubbery? Elastic? And wet. "Where are we?" Castillo asked, looking around in confusion.

"I'm betting that we're inside someone's ass again..." Arland replied with a sigh.

"Really..." Castillo muttered as he pushed and wriggled around slightly to get a little bit more comfortable. Suddenly, all around them, the walls tightened, and the two were crushed onto one another, making their lips and teeth meet in some kind of kiss.

"That just about confirms it," Arland said against Castillo's lips--quite literally so.

Thanks to their demonic sight abilities, it was easy to see in the dark, and for some reason, whoever they were in, their insides weren't as dark as Tyson's.

The slight pink glow surrounding them and the wet texture sliding against their skin was quite arousing, to say the least. Both of their members were taking quite an interest at the sight which was presented to them.

Castillo looked downwards, which was a hole, surrounded by the pink walls, wrinkled until it was closed--the sphincter, he thought--and then proceeded to look upwards, looking deep into the ring of muscles past one's rectum, into their guts. "Hey, Arl?" he whispered, a thought suddenly coming to mind which made his erection even harder than before.

"What is it?" the other demon asked, eyes glued to the ball-shaped pink wall that looked so much like a button... he was tempted to just push it, but his movements were constricted by the velvety walls surrounding them.

"What hapens if... if we're actually inside... Tyler...?" he asked, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the demon in front of him.

"That'd be SO hot..." he muttered, struggling to raise his hand anyways and succeeded, proceeding to caress the pink ball. All around them, the walls suddenly celnched, much like when they squirmed around the first time, but this time, it had both of their erections grinding onto each other, making them moan. "Oh, this is so hot..." Arland muttered breathlessly as Castillo once again ground on him, throwing his head back in pleasure and hitting the pink ball once more, making the walls squeeze them even more.

Xx

Tyler sat in his seat, where the two seats beside him, reserved for both of his mates, were empty. He was starting to think that both Castillo and Arland were angry at him and thus decided to not attend the Gala at all, when there he felt whatever it was in his ass brush his prostate. He had enough control to actually stifle the moan that threatened to rip out of his throat, but couldn't help but jerk minutely at the feeling.

He hastily cast a few air refreshener spells to dispell and disguise any and all smells of arousal that wafted from his rising member. Then, there were more squirming and suddenly, he felt his prostate getting hit on. He nearly gasped, but he quickly built up a mask of pleasantry to fool anyone looking in his direction. He then glared at his brother, who was sitting two seats to his left.

"What did you put in me?!" he hissed, trying to muffle his pleasure when he felt an increasing pressure around the thing inside him.

"What else?" he smirked, nonchalant.

"What else?! What, you thought I'd kno--ooh," he moaned minutely, gaining a smirk from his brother.

Inside, both Castillo and Arland were experiencing an ever increasing pressure from the walls surrounding them, making them ground their erections together to the point that it was almost painful. They could feel the heads of their members brushing each other, grounding pretty hard against each other's slits. And then Castillo found himself face-to-face with the ring of muscles that led deeper.

Staring into the dark void was extremely arousing, and in moments, he was coming, followed by Arland.

As the Dinner continued, Tyler was hard at work from keeping himself quiet and still, and keeping his voice as even as possible despite the squirming inside his rear--that was until he noticed the growing pressure as the thing inside him grew. The Dinner thankfully finished quickly, seeing as many demons would just gobble up whatever was right in front of them.

The Seven Sins were sitting at the head table--except for one, Sin Envy. Well, Sin Lust was just walking around and sitting on just about everyone's laps, asking them to be in her orgy. Of course, with those huge racks, any sane demon--straight or no (since when are there straight or bi or asexual demons, hm?)--would be delighted to be in her orgy. She had mastered all sex positions and more, and could even take on the impossibles which made many jealous.

Before she could come to his chair, Tyler excused himself from the following party and isolated himself in a nearby bathroom. He took off his pants and suddenly felt the thing inside him his the innermost part of his rear--a place in which he'd wanted Castillo to reach with his long, hard member as he pound into him--the thought sent him over the edge, and he came so hard that he slumped over the toilet in exhaustion.

But the things inside him squirmed again, and he used one hand to reach back...

Inside, Castillo could feel Tyler's prostate between his ass cheeks, and it made him impossibly horny. His member was lodged deep inside Arland, and he coudl feel his come sloshing about inside his dominant partner's insides when he felt something touching his foot. He was too high from his orgasm that he couldn't care less what it was that was touching his foot--until he was yanked outside with a pop.

"Castillo?! Arland?!" Tyler's baffled voice registered into his orgasm-addled mind, and he gave him a lopsided smile.

"Hi, Ty," he said with a slightly dreamy quality in his voice. Arland grumbled something--still coming back from his high--before burrowing his face into the nook of Castillo's neck.

Admittedly, seeing Castillo's member deep inside Arland with his balls touching his ass cheeks was an arousing sight, and he could feel his spent member twitc back to life. "How the hell did you two get so small?!" he asked, deciding to ignore his growing erection as he watched the two so connected in his palm try to get into a more comfortable position.

Watching Castillo's member pop out of Arland was making it hard for him to ignore his little problem, though...

"Tyson... he... is sorta punishing us for making you cry..." Castillo said sheepishly. Tyler's eyes narrowed.

"Well... it's not like it's your fault..." he said with a dangerous edge to his tone. "Did he fuck with his boyfriend while you two were inside him?"

"Well, yeah...?" Arland said, having come down enough to be a little bit more coherent.

"I swear, I--"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Tyler~?" a sweet voice called, nearly enthralling the three demons.

"Shit," Tyler muttered, looking at the pretty much naked form of his mates and shrunk them before shoving them into his underwear, pulling his pants wack on before flushing the toilet, just in time as Sin Lust opened the door.

"Tyler!" she said with a delighted squeal.

"A little privacy please?" Tyler snapped, irritated by the highly sexual being wit the initials Sin Lust.

"Aaw, don't worry, we have an orgy group that likes watersports play... and, well, scat play too, if you're interested..." she said, batting her eyelashes and bouncing her huge, soft breasts, covered only in a thin piece of cloth that only covered her nipples and nether regions.

"Not interested, no thanks," he said with an eyeroll, although her thrall was so very difficult to resist.

"Hm... Well, at least let's have a dance, shall we?" she offered, surprisingly a normal offer since she would usually just ground herself against any resisting potential members of her orgy. Deciding to indulge the demoness, Tyler nodded and took her outstretched hand and let her lead him to the dance floor.

Castillo and Arland found themselves even smaller than before, and trapped between Tyler's tight balls. It was actually nice to be stuck there, getting squished by the two sacks felt like a gentle massage, and they were happily revelling in the feeling, listening to whatever Lust told him as they danced. It was a nice dance, one where he swayed into the rhythm with the demoness.

Getting bored of getting massaged, Arland climbed upwards until he was straddling atop the base of Tyler's erection. "What are you doing, Arl?" Castillo asked when he found his dominant partner.

"I'm rock hard again," he said happily.

"You're insatiable," Castillo said playfully. Suddenly, they felt the erection ground up quite harshly by something--a leg, they thought--and instantly felt themselves getting angry. NO ONE touches their MATE. Feeling oddly possessive, the two climbed onto the straining erection to peek out of Tyler's pants and tell whomever was grounding against him off.

"I can feel it, you know? Smell it as if it were my own scent," Lust said hotly in a breathless whisper into Tyler's ear, pinning him against the wall with her leg grinding up against his still-straining erection. Tyler could feel small hands and feet climbing up to his erection, and he just gave her a smirk.

"Well, who could resist your temptations anyway?" Tyler said as seductively as he could as he held back a moan at the feel of one of his mates standing right in top of his head.

Turns out, ir was Arland that reached the top first, his tiny feet having to stand on either side of their submissive partner's slit. "Way to go, Arl!" Castillo cheered. Arland smirked triumphantly at him before he slipped into the slit, yelping.

Tyler gasped when he felt one of his mates slip into his urethra, and was pushed deeper inside by Sin Lust's leg, grinding against his member. He then pushed her away. "If you'll excuse me," he said, straightening himself up before leaving for his rooms.

Castillo had just arrived at the slit when pressure from outside had slipped Arland deeper into the slit. "Arl!" he called, thrusting a hand into the slit.

"I-I can't get my hand out!" he said panicked, especially when he saw that he was getting further and further away from where he slipped in from.

"Wait, I'll help you," Castillo said, plunging both hands into the urethra, Just then, suddenly, precum gushed out, making the place slippery, and even he slipped inside. He used his feet to anchor him from falling too deep. The swaying from Tyler walking wasn't helping at all, and before he knew it, he was following his dominant partner deep into the depths of Tyler's urethra.

When he arrived into his room, as he suspected, none of his mates were between his balls like before. Squirming inside his aching member told him where his lovers were, but it just felt too good--having them squirming inside him, and knowing that it was his mates that were... exploring inside him had him feeling so unbearably hot.

Castillo had finally reached his partner when he decided to do a flip, so that he was standing on top of one of the two softer flesh. "This is such an odd day..." he mumbled as he gathered Arland in his arms. He kicked upwards to follow the stream of precum to escape, but accidentally hit one of the soft fleshes that made made Tyler come hard, bringing the two of them out of the adittedly tight space.

With an absent wave of his hand, he cancelled the shrinking spells that were on his mates, his head thrown back from pleasure when he felt something hit a very sensitive part that brought him over the edge. After the growth spell, he was left panting exhaustedly. Both of his mates crashed beside him, their arms around him as he was sandwiched between the two.

"That... That felt amazing," he breathed out.

"That was scary," Arland said, nuzzling his come-covered face into the crook of Tyler's neck.

"I agree," Castillo nodded, placing his head in top of Tyler's chest, listening to the heartbeat of the half-demon. They then proceeded to take a shower and went to bed naked, resuming their previous places on either side of Tyler.

When the next morning came, Tyler was the first to wake up. As the memories of the night's events came back, he had a grin on his face.

His wish had come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the seven sins demons here, I based it from the Moe Pit story--an original series co-authored by me and my team who made the game (for a project) so if you're a bit disgusted by Lust, don't worry. She likes Wrath anyways... Aaaaaaaaand there's still one more chapter guys! Thank you for all your comments before, too! ;v; I feel so happy you don't know what those words made me feel...
> 
> \---- To be continued --


	4. The Big Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Tyler thanking Tyson... And a bit of a prank from Tyson's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter :( I've been having problems, but I'm alright now... somewhat. Thank you for the kudos and the comments ;_; they make me so happy... Especially when you say you enjoy my writing, really. \\(^o^)/
> 
> ... again, I am tempted to say Hello World...

"Tyson!" Tyler called, running towards his younger brother, who was just about to go into the balcony, where his boyfriend was enjoying himself, tentacles squirming in pleasure as he stretched around. It was odd to see, but it was also so normal that Tyler didn't really blink at it.

"Hey, Ty," Tyson said with a warm smile. His older brother was beaming, glowing with happiness. It made him happy that he made his brother happy. "What's up?"

"I wanna say thanks, you know, for last night," he said.

"You're welcome," Tyson shrugged. "Wanna come and relax with me and Cam?"

"No thanks. I suspect that your 'relaxing' means you both going at it like bunnies," he shook his head. "I just wanna spend my day with my mates."

"They're still asleep?" he guessed, and chuckled at Tyler's nod. "Well, if you wanna do that, then go ahead."

"Sure thing. Bye, Tyson," Tyler said before he skipped down the hall. A smile crept up his face when an idea struck him, and he joined Cameron by plopping himself on top of him.

"What do you have in mind?" Cam asked, knowing full well what that smile meant.

"Oh, just this and that..." he answered vaguely. "You'll help me, won't you?"

"Of course. I bet it'll be fun," Cam said as he kissed Tyson until he mewled and looked at him needily. That look was one that he couldn't resist at all, and he growled before tackling his boyfriend and attacking him with his tentacles.

Xx

Days after that was quite fun and satisfying for Tyler. Every night, he'd enjoy being sandwiched and fucked thoroughly by his mates, and in the mornings, he'd feel so sore that he knew he wouldn't be able to sit for a while. But the best part was when they were in bed, just cuddling each other after a mind-blowing sex. The feeling of his anus trying to close up so that no cum would spill was a weird sensation for him, but it was worth it, because that was usually after he got double penetrated by his mates.

But sometimes, he just wanted more--he felt like he needed something... more.

It was when they were having breakfast in bed that it happened. They were eating like usual, when both Castillo and Arland told him that they were feeling really weird, and suddenly, they were tiny. The two demons were disoriented, and they looked up at Tyler, staring at them in surprise. Memories of the Gala Dinner and where they spent the night in came back to him, and his spent cock went instantly hard.

Looking at the leaking member, the two dominants were surprised. They didn't think that their submissive would be turned on by the fact that they were smaller than his member.

Snapping back into reality, Tyler apologized and waved his hand to reverse the shrinking effects, to no avail.

"Damn it, it must've been a potion," he mumbled to himself. They all knew what that meant. If it was a spell, then they'll be back to their original sizes with a wave of Tyler's hand, but if it were a potion... they'd have to get it out of their systems.

"So what do you suppose we should do?" Arland asked. Tyler licked his lips and looked away.

"I think I know what we should do," Castillo chuckled in a low voice, Arland getting the hint.

"What are you gonna do?" Tyler said, his voice shaking with expectation. The last time this happened, it was very pleasurable for him. And he very much loved it.

"I don't know, maybe a little bit of exploring?" Arland suggested, walking towards the still-loose hole which they pounded not too many hours ago. When a hand touched the sensitive rim, Tyler couldn't help but gasp and look down. Seeing how small his mates were compared to his balls was just...

"Tie yourself up," Castillo ordered him, in which he complied immediately. His hands were tied behind him, his legs spread thanks to the ropes. He was about to tie the base of his member up, but Castillo shook his head. Anticipation thrummed through him and he watched what his mated would do.

Castillo conjured a see-through butt plug with a tunnel in it. Licking his lips, the demon pushed it inside him, moaning at the sight of exposed insides the plug gave them.Arland immediately crawled in, his hands a slight pressure against the butt plug, but once it touched his rectum walls, it felt amazing. Tyler sucked in a breath as Arland stroked his inner walls revrently as he crawled in deeper.

There was cum on the walls, hard enough for him to traverse through, but slick enough that he could slide in with no problem. It was tight inside, and he had to squirm to move around. Tyler could feel where his mate was inside him. He was just passing through the rectum, and into the bowels, when small hands climbed up his hard member. Castillo licked his lips before burying his head into the leaking slit, his tongue caressing the urethra's walls. The pleasure took him by surprise, and he immediately came with a hoarse cry.

His insides tensed, and he could feel Arland thrashing, due to the sudden tightness that surrounded him, prolonging Tyler's orgasm. Castillo smirked, and put his arms inside, even as cum spurt forth from the slit, and forced it to open wide, making him greet a familiar abyss. The member was softening, and the cum was trickling instead of spurting. He dove inside headfirst and quickly squirmed his way deeper in.

He met Tyler's prostate gland and stopped, stroking, and kissing, and licking the gland, arousing Tyler once more, before continuing his journey into a ball sack. He watched first hand as cum filled the half-full ball, and stroked the inside of the flesh. It was warm, and humid, and slightly cramped, but it was a very nice and comforting feeling for him to experience.

Next thing he knew, he was roughly fucking the hole he came in from, and coming, his come travelling straight into his prostate, just as Arland was squirming his way back into the rectum. The butt plug had came out, at some point, and he had to pry open the sphincter if he wanted to get out. A bit more squirming later, arms found the closed entrance, and he used his knee as his leverage so that he could use his full strength. Little did he know that his knee was on Tyler's prostate nub, and he was overstimulating it to the point that Tyler came once more from the intense feeling of Castillo fucking his urethra from inside his balls, and Arland stimulating his prostate, before passing out.

They somehow managed to get out before the shrinking potion wore off, and laid beside their mate, wondering who would've shrunk them using a potion. Tyson's face came to their mind, but they reasoned that he didn't have any reason to do what he did.

They didn't even realize that they were actually right. Besides, they didn't know Tyson as well as Tyler and Cameron do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, that's the end~ A bit of anal spelunking is something I quite like (honestly... O.o I know, a bit unexpected, but I've always been fascinated about exploring the human body, both inside and outside... It all started when I was a little kid... and my mom telling me about diferent kinds of illnesses, and my little sister prattling about all sorts of insects and arachnids she read in an encyclopedia that she memorized... Yes, folks, MEMORIZED.) and I've only very recently found out about various types of paraphilia (since I was curious about what pedophilia was (five years ago) and because of the first ime I heard about Murder Lust (a few months ago.))
> 
> Oops, I ranted ;9 So did you enjoy it?
> 
> \---- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, most of my fics will be somewhat like this... Erm, well, it depends, uhh--So what did you think about this?  
> \---- To be continued --


End file.
